


Определенная степень близости

by Bee4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Shaving, Threesome - F/M/M, Youn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба ходили к одному и тому же пруду и кормили одних и тех же уток.  А потом познакомились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Определенная степень близости

 

_Англичанин не желает знать чужих имен или называть свое до тех пор, пока не достигается определенная степень близости._

 _Кейт Фокс «Наблюдая за англичанами»_

Хлеб для уток он покупал тут же, недалеко от парка в маленьком индусском магазинчике. Хозяин узнавал его, улыбался, неизменно жаловался на погоду и любопытствовал, все ли у мистера в порядке. Он неизменно отвечал, что лучше не бывает, забирал пакет с булками и уходил, все время, забывая поинтересоваться именем. Индус ему нравился, и ему хотелось сделать тому приятно. Люди любили, когда запоминают их имена. Иллюзия близости в суетном мире, где каждый за себя. Но он забывал раз за разом, вспоминая уже тогда, когда доставал из пакета мягкие булки.  
Утки, завидя его, собирались к берегу. Он скармливал им положенные три булки, присаживался на скамью. Иногда читал, иногда, просто разглядывал гладь пруда, размышляя лениво о разном. Иногда слушал музыку, принося ее в ай-поде. Парк был не популярный, слишком заросший, слишком тенистый, слишком далекий от университетов или новых кварталов, полных юных семей с молодыми мамами. Поэтому, когда дойдя по центральной дорожке до берега, он как-то увидел этого парня, неуместное чувство ревности всколыхнулось яростно и неожиданно. Это был его парк и его утки, и незнакомец смотрелся как наглый Аттила, посмевший возжелать его империю. Предательницы-утки грудились у края пруда, хлопали крыльями и ловили кусочки хлеба прямо в воздухе. Сидящий на корточках парень улыбался и отрывал от увесистой буханки все новые и новые подношения.  
Он сердито сел на скамью и открыл книгу, краем глаза наблюдая за нахалом. Нахал краем глаза наблюдал за ним и продолжал прикармливать бесстыжих птиц. Нахал был юн, одет в черное полупальто, замотан в пижонский серый шарф, и даже издали смотрелся весьма симпатичным. Ординарной симпатичностью. Ничего выдающегося. Определенно, ничего такого, на что он привык обращать внимание.  
В тот день утки так и не приплыли. 

***

Парень пришел через неделю, но он уже кормил их. «Так то!», злорадно подумал он, замечая одинокую фигуру на том конце пруда, и тут же устыдился своей глупой радости. Право слово, это было смешно: делить общественных уток в общественном парке. Парень смотрел на него, а потом сел на скамью и сунул в уши наушники, развалившись и вытянув ноги. «Конечно», снова злорадно подумал он. «Мотивчики. Не книга, нет. Зачем? Музло. Или как там они называют эту какофонию звуков и ударных? К чему туманить себе мозги печатным словом». К злорадству примешивалась непонятная горькая печаль, и он ушел, даже не дочитав главу нового романа своего давнего друга, дерзкого и откровенного, как и все его книги. 

***

Еще через пару недель он вдруг понял, что парень выучил его расписание: среда и пятница, ближе к пяти. Однажды, что бы проверить, он пришел во вторник, но фигуры на дальнем берегу таки не появилось. И та странная горькая тоска вернулась. Он понял, что нестерпимо хочет знать, кто этот парень, и почему утки в заброшенном парке, и почему по средам и пятницам. И понял, что одновременно смертельно боится этого. Что-то изменить в своей жизни. Чего-то нового.  
В тот день он позвонил давнему другу, и они, сняв себе одного мальчишку на двоих, отлично потрахались, приговорили тоже на двоих бутылку славного виски, но горькая тоска никуда не делась.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил друг, прежде чем предложить заночевать.  
\- Нет. С чего ты взял? - пожал плечами он и уехал домой, не готовый делиться странными переживаниям и предчувствиями, которым пока еще не было названий.

***

Парень подошел к нему сам.  
В тот день небо над Лондоном сперва угрожающе почернело, потом выровнялось в блекло-серый, и зарядил мелкий противный дождь, от которого на первый взгляд даже стыдно было защищаться зонтом. Он самоуверенно так и сделал, оставил зонт дома, но уже на полпути к парку пожалел, пропитавшись сыростью, кажется, даже до белья. Но он все равно пришел к пруду, и скормил уткам пару булок, наблюдая за кругами, расходящимися от капель и мечтая, как вернувшись, разожжет камин, заварит чай и погрузится в очередной роман или посмотрит какой-нибудь фильм.  
\- Ну, и погодка, скажите? Брр, - раздалось сзади, и он обернувшись увидел того самого парня. Парень улыбался и разглядывал его, как манекен в модном магазине, не таясь. - Что это вы без зонта? Не серьезно.  
Едва он успел возразить, над ним оказался плотный синий купол с проступающими белыми полосами какого-то рисунка, отпечатанного на лицевой стороне.  
\- Смотрю, вы прямо какой-то маньяк. Или думаете, утки помрут без вашей кормежки?  
\- Не думаю, - наконец ответил он, чувствуя, как от неожиданности сохнет во рту, и шагнул в сторону. - Спасибо, но я не нуждаюсь в вашем зонте.  
\- Конечно, нуждаетесь, - уверенно возразил парень, шагнув за ним, снова накрывая его сумеречной тенью. - У вас уже даже уши от холода покраснели.  
\- И как, смею поинтересоваться, ваш зонт спасет меня от холода? – даже с любопытством спросил он. Парень вблизи оказался ниже его, крепкий, ладный, с простым, действительно весьма симпатичным лицом и чертовски идущей ему улыбкой. Сегодня его пальто было расстегнуто, и виднелся черный пуловер с торчащим воротничком рубашки, джинсы были подвернуты, а коричневые ботинки явно стоили не десять фунтов.  
\- Ну, зонт может и не спасет, - чуть смущенно пробормотал тем временем парень, почесывая кончик носа.  
В воздухе повисло невысказанное предложение, и ему внезапно действительно стало жарко.  
\- Простите, но я вас не понимаю, - тем не менее сухо сказал он и, вежливо наклонив голову, пошел прочь. Прямой спиной он чувствовал, что парень смотрит вслед.  
***  
\- Господи, вы такой недотрога. Ну, честное слово! Зачем вы от меня прячетесь?  
\- Я не прячусь. Что за чушь? – сердито отпарировал он, поднимаясь от берега. Нога оскользнулась на влажной земле, он покачнулся, но был пойман крепкой рукой под локоть.  
\- Ну, конечно, прячетесь! - весело заявил ему парень. - Я же видел, как вы смылись за куст, едва я появился и принялся приманивать уток. Поверьте, это вы зря. Я совсем не страшный.  
\- Уж это я успел заметить, - проворчал он, освобождая руку.  
\- Правда? - парень искренне обрадовался и пошел рядом. - Я рад. Вы вот тоже очень даже ничего.  
\- Дешевый флирт, - фыркнул он, не удержавшись, потянув угол рта в улыбке.  
\- Сейчас говорят: «подкатить», - доверительно поделился парень и, не мудрствуя лукаво, плюхнулся рядом с ним на скамью. – Ну, что вы, ей Богу, как из девятнадцатого века.  
Он молчал, глядя как утки, покрякивая, делят остатки тонущих кусочков хлеба.  
\- Простите, - помедлив, сказал парень и легонько толкнул его плечом. - Я же не в обиду. Хотите, книги обсудим. Вы же постоянно читаете. Я видел.  
\- Платон? - холодно предложил он, не глядя в его сторону.  
\- Это который мне друг, но истина дороже? Да ну. Я в античности не силен. А вот современное – самое то. Вы же кажется не Платона и читали, а этого…как его…что написал модный бестселлер. Там еще отвратная собака на обложке. Господи, как же она называется?  
\- «Псы тоже попадают в рай», - проронил он. Не удержался и все-таки посмотрел на юного нахала. У того оказались светло-зеленые глаза. – И простите, но вы цитировали Аристотеля.  
\- Не будьте занудой! - сияя, воскликнул парень, снова фамильярно толкнувшись в его плечо. - Платон, Аристотель. А вы все равно читали бестселлер. И как вам? Мне так вот показалось, автор определенно гей, и отношения брата этой девчонки с ее бойфрендом куда прикольнее прописаны, чем ее роман. И, согласитесь, ну зачем бы этот бойфренд оставлял собаку брату? Ну, вот честно! Это любовь! Поверьте моему чутью!  
Он едва не рассмеялся, подумав о друге, который был гей, который сетовал, что гетеросексуальная линия по-прежнему продается лучше всего, и опять же предложение экранизации, но вот брат героини и ее парень – это ведь было бы идеально, и кто захочет, тот увидит, и вообще – чертовы редакторы.  
\- Я прав? - Пристально следящий за ним парень был настойчив. - Черт! Я прав! Вижу по вашему лицу. Ну, скажите же, девчонка славная, ее жаль, но эти двое и эта чертова собака! Когда они ее хоронили в конце книги, я ревел как малолетка. Мама даже испугалась.  
\- Я передам это автору, - ляпнул он, и тут же пожалел о своей откровенности.  
\- Ух, ты, - парень поднял брови, левую, из которых рассекал старый шрам. - Ваш знакомый?  
\- Друг, - нехотя признался он. - Будет рад, что хоть кто-то понял истинный смысл его опуса.  
\- Круто, - сказал парень, помолчал. - Но, кажется, вы не в восторге.  
\- Мне тоже жаль девочку. - Он решительно встал. Пора было отступать. Пока превосходящие силы противника не заставили наделать глупостей. - Несмотря на несомненно любопытную беседу, позвольте откланяться.  
\- Вы смешной, - сказал парень, так и сидя на скамье и глядя снизу вверх. - Снова смываетесь. Зачем? Я вам совсем не нравлюсь?  
Он замер, пригвожденный такой откровенностью, деликатно не замаскированной, не завуалированной, как было принято в его социальном кругу. О, времена, о, нравы.  
\- Я вас хочу. Вы хотите меня. Я же чувствую. Так в чем проблема?  
Светло-зеленые глаза смотрели прямо и доброжелательно. Он сжал зубы, заметил в чужом взгляде что-то шальное и голодное, и, вздохнув, кивнул :  
\- Возможно, вы правы. Что ж, идемте. Тут недалеко.

***

Квартира была действительно неподалеку. Они добрались молча, а переступая порог, парень замялся, всего на мгновение, но потом все – таки решительно зашел.  
\- Живете здесь сами?  
\- По-большей части, я здесь вообще не живу. - Он включил торшер, направился к камину.  
\- А, понимаю. Квартира для траха.  
\- Нет, - зачем-то возразил он, хотя возможно проще было соврать. - Просто много путешествую.  
\- Здорово, - парень покачался с пятки на носок. - А я нигде, кроме Англии не был. Я вообще-то с Уэллса. Но вы, наверное, и сами по акценту поняли.  
\- Говоришь на валлийском?  
Парень хмыкнул и произнес что-то, явно длиннее одного предложения. Выговор у него тут же стал жесткий и переливистый, похожий на произношение скандинавов, и стало понятно, что не врет.  
\- Мило, - вежливо прокомментировал он, проверяя тягу. С тягой привычно все было в порядке, и он занялся растопкой камина.  
Парень бродил по гостиной и разглядывал фотографии на стенах. Остановился за его спиной, и покосившись, он заметил, как парень внимательно изучает картину над камином.  
\- А сколько вам? Лет сорок пять?  
Не было ничего удивительного, в том, что он не смог угадать его возраст. Для юности – а парень был юн, не больше двадцати скорей всего, все кто старше четвертого десятка - на одно лицо. Приходилось разочаровывать.  
\- Мне пятьдесят.  
Парень присвистнул.  
\- Серьезно? Неплохо сохранились. Если вы и голышом такой же стройняшка, то мои вам аплодисменты. Многие уже после сорока похожи на студни. А мне двадцать шесть. Будет.  
\- Разве я спрашивал о твоем возрасте?  
\- Нет. Но я подумал, вам интересно, - беспечно пояснил парень, шагнул ближе. Провел пальцем по спинке бронзового пса, застывшего в охотничьей стойке на камине. - Где у вас ванна? Если я снизу, мне бы она не помешала.  
Снова эта беспардонная откровенность, попирающая все вековые правила высшего общества, все законы куртуазности.  
Он обернулся.  
\- Ты хочешь быть снизу?  
Парень оглядел его пронзительным, веселым и жадным взглядом. На него давно уже так никто не смотрел. Или возможно он просто не замечал?  
\- Для начала, да. А там как получится. Вам бы я тоже с удовольствием вставил.  
Эта странная смесь уличных словечек с весьма достойно выстроенными фразами была парадоксально привлекательна. Эдакий залихватский шарм. Изюминка.  
Он улыбнулся, указывая рукой.  
\- По коридору направо.  
И тихо рассмеялся, когда в гостиной стало пусто. Возможно, это была глупость, но парень ему нравился.  
Как не нравился никто уже долгое-долгое время.

***

Почему - то ему казалось, что парень выйдет, обнажившись, или по-киношному, обмотав бедра полотенцем или закутавшись в гостевой халат. Но он вышел полностью одетым, и лишь влажные волосы напоминали о принятом душе.  
\- Ну, я же не съемная блядь, - укоризненно скривился он в ответ на удивленный взгляд. - Что вас так поразило? Я хочу, что бы в первый раз все было, как положено. Знаете, какой кайф расстегивать пуговицы, одну за одной? А потом брюки…Обожаю ширинки на пуговках. «Молния» - это хорошо только для туалетного траха, а вот пуговки… - Парень подошел вплотную, потянул его за полу рубашки, добавил тихо и сипло: - Боже, на вас еще и запонки. Совершеннейший дроч. Вы мой кумир. Честно.  
\- А как же насчет срывания одежд в пылу страсти? - тоже сипло поинтересовался он, поддевая подол мягкого свитера. Под ним оказались плоский живот и широкая талия.  
\- Когда-нибудь? В другой раз? - Поднял брови парень, освобождая одну за другой из петлиц пуговицы на его рубашке. – Вы же, как выдержанное вино. Вас хочется распробовать не торопясь.  
\- Ты или льстец или хам, - он потянул свитер вверх, обнажая крепкий торс, грудную клетку, поросшую редким ровным волосом. Поморщился, замечая густую рыжеватую поросль подмышками.  
\- Не любите? - Парень замер, сведя трагично брови, изогнутые чаячьими крыльями. - Черт. Я побрею.  
\- И так везде? - Он снял с его свитер, отбросил на пол, огладил широкие плечи. На левом красовался стилизованный черный лебедь.  
\- Футбольный клуб, - заметив его взгляд, чуть виновато пояснил парень, разводя в стороны полы рубашки. – Ну, сами знаете. Кто из пацанов в Англии не был футбольным фанатом?  
\- Я не был, - тихо признался он, наклоняя голову и трогая губами уголок его рта. – И я задал вопрос. Будь добр, ответь.  
\- Что? - Парень отмер, снова задышал. – А…Да, так везде. Я побреюсь. Если ты захочешь.  
\- Я сам тебя побрею, - он прикрыл глаза, вдыхая его запах: молодого сильного тела. - Если ты захочешь.  
\- Я сейчас кончу в штаны, как пацан, - жалобно пожаловался парень, хватаясь за него горячими ладонями. - Господи.  
\- Идем в спальню, - нехотя отстранившись, сказал он. - Я меньше всего хочу, что бы ты кончал в штаны в гостиной. Для этого есть кровать и мой кулак.

***

Он никогда не любил крепко сбитых парней. Его вкусы были пародоксально полярны. Тонкие хищные мальчишки и мускулистые, поджарые молодые мужчины с тонкими талиями и длинными ногами велосипедистов. Этот был не такой. Этот был основательный, в чем-то совершенно простонародный: с крупным задом, широкими запястьями, мощным телом, совершенно не вязавшемся с подростковым лицом, ясной улыбкой, и этим сиянием светлых глаз. Дитя-контраст. Дитя-загадка. На вид простая, на деле - сложная.  
Снимая с него джинсы и белье, он поймал себя на мысли, что уже называет его про себя «мальчик». Это было опасно. От этого было недалеко до «мой мальчик», до настоящей нежности и боли расставаний. «Чушь», сердито подумал он, оглаживая его грудь, сжимая между пальцев соски. «Просто разовый трах. Просто приключение. Ты просто не с кем давно не был один на один». Но что-то в его нутре уже чуяло: нет. На этот раз – все будет по-другому. Как когда-то. Как с тем, другим.  
\- Что-то не так? - Мальчик всматривался в его лицо, ловя слепо шарящий взгляд. - Что не так?  
Славное юное создание, ищущее секса и острых ощущений.  
\- Все хорошо, - успокоил он, накрывая губы пальцами. – Все хорошо. Ты красивый.  
\- Ты тоже, - он улыбнулся, вгоняя ему эту улыбку под ребра, коварно лизнул между указательным и средним. - Знаешь, что я хочу? Пососать твои чертовы длинные пальцы. Один за другим. Твоим пальцам когда-нибудь делали минет? А потом ты растянешь меня. Ими. Ты же растянешь? Я редко подставляю задницу. Я словно знал, что у меня будешь ты. Ставлю душу, что ты любишь целок. Узких, горячих и развратных. Я буду таким. Я буду таким для тебя. Хочешь?  
Его пальцы вошли в мальчишеский рот, влажно скользнули по языку, заставляя замолчать. Прежде чем прикрыть глаз и сомкнуть губы, мальчик смотрел на него, щурясь, словно что-то зная, но потом опустил ресницы, шевельнул языком, и он содрогнулся от жаркого возбуждения. 

***

\- Любишь эти грязные разговорчики? Или нет? Ты только скажи, и я заткнусь.  
\- Повернись.  
\- Нет. Еби меня так. Я хочу видеть.  
\- Что видеть?  
\- Тебя. Ты такой…Ох, да. Да. ДА.  
Он трахал его, завалив на спину. Он за пять минут попробовал несколько поз, и быстро понял, что когда задирает его ногу, и засаживает под углом, мальчик краснеет, вскрикивает, подмахивает сильнее и требовательней. Он любовался им, заходящимся стонами, видел, как бреет его после, каждым движением лезвия обнажая выпуклый лобок, как потом прижимается жадным ртом к обнаженной, лишенной этой плебейской шерсти кожи, как берет у него в рот, и голова кружилась. Пот капал с кончика носа, солеными были даже губы, и колотилось как ненормальное это чертово сердце, но когда мальчик выгнулся, стискивая свой кулак, поверх его ласкающей руки, оскаливая крепкие зубы в долгом мучительном стоне, он почувствовал себя тем, кем был всегда.  
Хищником. Самцом. Властелином.  
Он кончил, опираясь на обе руки, засаживая ему почти грубо и беспощадно, вжался до упора. Мальчик обнял его под мокрую спину, потянул, укладывая на себя. Тихо счастливо засмеялся, гладя костяшками по виску, накручивая на палец прядь волос:  
\- Ну, ты - зверь. Блядь, я знал, что это будет шикарно. Но ты…Господи. И скажи, что побреешь меня уже сегодня. Думал, что я – бог секса, но ты меня, кажется, переиграл.  
Мальчик шутил, игриво, беззлобно и легко, но что-то в его словах было искренним, и это не могло не подкупать.  
\- Я побрею тебя сегодня, - пообещал он, легко целуя в сухие губы. - А потом трахну еще. И еще. Пока ты не забудешь, кто ты такой.  
\- А думаешь, я сейчас это помню? - негромко спросил у него мальчик, сжав лицо ладонями. - Но по фиг. Мне все – равно нравится твой сценарий. 

***

Тогда он так его и не побрил. Мальчику позвонили. Он, извинившись, выбрался голышом из кровати, и разговаривал, выйдя в соседнюю комнату, даже не протрудившись прикрыть бедра. Этот звонок, ворвавшийся в затемненную спальню дробной музыкой какого-то модного хита, навязчиво напомнил, что у мальчика есть жизнь там, за пределами прудов с утками. Есть биография. Есть имя. Он одновременно страстно хотел знать о нем все и не знать ничего.  
Вернувшись, мальчик пожаловался:  
\- Представляешь, мне надо уйти. Прямо сейчас. Эти дурацкие дела. Ты же не против перенести свой мастер-класс по брадобрейству на другой день?  
И снова была эта парадоксальная смесь уличных интонаций и архаики. И «другой день». Он малодушно приготовился сообщить, что другого дня не будет, что было мило, но, право, не стоит. Потом подумал, что это, черт возьми, будет глупо, потому что тогда придется изменить и любимому пруду и уткам, ведь мальчик весьма нахален и точно станет докучать. Пока все эти мысли крутились в голове, мальчик довольно улыбнулся, видимо приняв молчание за согласие, и забравшись на кровать, со вкусом поцеловал в губы:  
\- Вот и отлично! Значит, в следующий раз. Дашь мне свой номер? И, между прочим, мы так и не представились. Я понимаю, что секс не повод для знакомства, но я…  
Он накрыл пальцем его губы и тихо предупредил:  
\- Давай без имен.  
В мальчишеском взгляде промелькнула растерянность, но тут же он улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову на бок, словно любовался своим нечаянным случайным любовником.  
\- Ладно. Так даже интереснее. А номер? Тоже нет? Вот же чёрт. Тебе говорили, что ты – забавный?  
Ему говорили, что угодно: что он - сволочь, чертов сноб, гений, шикарный ебарь и однажды даже, что ему пойдут чулки и корсет, но вот забавным не называли ни разу. В слове «забавный» было что-то унизительно несерьезное.  
\- Господи! Да я шучу! - Мальчик, смеясь, снова чмокнул его, на этот раз метко в хмурую складку между бровей и соскочил с кровати. - Ладно, пусть так. Как в добрые домобильные времена. Тогда в пятницу, после пяти у пруда?  
\- Да, - ответил он, быстрее, чем вспомнил, что собирался отказать ему. - Постой, я тебя провожу.

***

В пятницу он разнервничался уже с утра. И тут же возненавидел себя за эту идиотскую нервозность.  
\- Выкладывай, - вздохнув, приказал ему друг. - Я слышу, как ты звенишь стаканом.  
\- А я слышу, как ты шикаешь на своего идиотского пса, - огрызнулся он, покосившись на бутылку, которую едва успел вернуть в бар.  
\- Да опять насрал в моем кабинете, - безмятежно поделился друг. - Вот она - старость. А где уже ты нагадил? Давай, давай, излей мне душу. Знаю, что так и просится.  
\- Только если ты снова не впихнешь меня в один из своих бульварных романчиков, - он не удержался от улыбки, пригубил такой чудесный, такой расслабляющий коктейль из джина и тоника.  
\- Я всего лишь один раз наградил героиню твоей потрясающей привычкой брюзжать на ровном месте, - тоже засмеялся друг, и тогда он сказал:  
\- Я на днях кое с кем познакомился. Так, ничего особенного. Но мальчик достаточно славный на первый взгляд…  
\- И на первый трах тоже? - тихо, даже не пытаясь глумиться, спросил друг. Этот тон, лишенный обычных ироничных интонаций, заставил его сказать правду:  
\- И на первый трах тоже. Сегодня у нас повторная…встреча.  
\- О, - только и сказал друг, чем-то там шурша. – Только ты можешь назвать свидание «встречей». Требую подробностей.  
\- Мне кажется, я совершаю глупость, - честно признался он, благодаря джину не в последнюю очередь, проигнорировав последнюю фразу.  
\- Вот и отлично. Уверен, это только пойдет тебе на пользу, - безжалостно припечатал друг, не оставляя даже крохотной лазейки для его жалоб. - Пойди и запасись гондонами. У той жалкой кучки, что пылится у тебя в ванной, давно истек срок годности.  
Да. Вот такие вот у него были, черт возьми, лучшие друзья. 

***

\- Оцени!  
Едва оказавшись в квартире, мальчик резво стянул кожаную куртку, простую темную футболку, оказавшуюся под ней, и вскинул руки вверх, демонстрируя гладкость подмышек.  
\- Депиляция? - Он вскинул брови, проведя пальцем по тонкой бледной коже. - Ты полон сюрпризов.  
\- Ого! Разбираешься в таких вещах? А я вот полный лох. Просто у моей соседки по квартире оказался воск. Скажу я тебе, девчонки, определенно, мазохистки. Это же больно!  
Несмотря на жалобы, мальчик просто лучился весельем. Было видно, что новый опыт скорее приводит его в восторг, чем огорчает.  
\- Бритье! Пока она радостно драла мне подмышки, покушаясь еще и на все остальное, я только о нем и мечтал. Доброе старое бритье. Ты же не передумал?  
\- В ванную, - вместо ответа, коротко приказал он. Давно забытый азарт сделал его голос ниже, а выражение лица каким-то таким, что мальчик, едва взглянув, сжал губы, сглотнул, и, перебросив через плечо футболку, молча подчинился.  
Когда-то все это было дня него в порядке вещей: переплетение тонкого изящного флирта и прямолинейных намеков, секс, будоражащая кривая отношений со всеми ссорами и примирениями, всей этой запутанной логикой любовной связи, полной, тем не менее, пусть порой горького, но все-таки счастья. Он всегда был на высоте. Всегда чувствовал себя сильным, способным повелевать и подчиняться, не теряя своей власти. Все было естественно. Все было жизнью.  
И как-то вышло.  
Теперь эта любовная игра скорее пугала его, заставляя чувствовать себя не собой, а бледным подобием, тенью, актером, играющим в себя, усердно, но слегка бездарно. Если бы мальчик сейчас отказался, пропустил пару этих вульгарных насмешливых словечек вместо того, что бы зайти в ванну и начать без предупреждения раздеваться, он знал точно: он бы растерялся. Нет, конечно, это не проявилось бы внешне. Его едкая суть нашла бы слова, холодные и злые, что бы ударить в ответ. Но внутри – он чувствовал это слишком хорошо – был бы хаос и отвратительная неуверенность. «Господи боже», порой хотелось вскричать ему. «За что? И когда я успел стать таким?».  
Небрежно отбросив ногой джинсы с запутавшимся в них нижним бельем, мальчик выпрямился и повернулся к нему и развел руками, не оставляя времени на рефлексии.  
\- Ну, вот. И что теперь? Куда мне?  
Он придирчиво оглядел его с ног до головы, с удовольствием заметив, как под его взглядом мальчик начинает чаще дышать, переминаться на месте смущенно, но с явным предвкушением.  
\- Садись на биде и расставляй ноги, - наконец сказал он, и отошел к шкафу, где заранее припас все необходимое.  
\- А ты не собираешься раздеться? – Мальчик прокашлялся.  
\- Пока не вижу необходимости.  
\- Знаешь толк в извращениях, - едва слышно проворчали за его спиной, и он, прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Это смелое предположение было недалеко от истины.  
Фарфоровая мисочка, помазок, станок с опасным лезвием.  
\- Чем тебе не угодила пена? - Мальчик с любопытством наблюдал за его приготовлениями. – И «Мач три»?  
\- Это ритуал, а не ежедневная гигиеническая процедура. - Он выставил на полотняную салфетку, расстеленную на полу крем для бритья. – Ну, какая пена, право слово?  
\- А это еще зачем? – Любопытство сменилось легким подозрением. - Только не говори, что ты собираешься в конце отчекрыжить мои причиндалы и тут же съесть.  
\- Что за чушь? - Он искренне удивился, так и застыв с ножницами в руке.  
\- А что? - Мальчик беспокойно пошлепал босыми ногами по полу, впрочем, не предпринимая попыток подняться. - Слышал же про этого каннибала, который знакомился через интернет с чудиками, желающими его накормить собой? Они с одним таким даже видео написали, как отрезают и…  
\- Довольно, - резко оборвал он поток этих глупостей, и, подернув брюки, опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног. - Учитывая буйство… - он хмыкнул, оглаживая низ его живота, пропуская между пальцев русые колечки волос. – природы, мы затупим не одно лезвие, пытаясь привести этот сад в ухоженное состояние. Поэтому, для начала я должен подстричь.  
\- Вот как, - только и сказал мальчик и зачем-то взялся за края биде. - Валяйте, мистер садовник. Я весь в вашем распоряжении.  
Не один из них даже не улыбнулся.  
Сперва он прочесал его маленькой густой расческой, не торопясь в разных направлениях, наблюдая, как от удовольствия кожа покрывается мурашками.  
\- Это приятно, - сдавленно поделился ощущениями мальчик, раздвигая колени шире. - Никогда бы не подумал. А что будем делать потом, после…окультуривания моего сада?  
\- Я планировал насладиться орально, - вежливо поделился он планами. - Проще говоря, хорошенько тебе отсосать.  
\- Ты меня с ума сведешь этими своими терминами.  
\- Да неужели? – Он отложил расческу, прихватил пальцами ряд волос у самого края, там, где темная дорожка от пупка терялась в темном же треугольнике, натянул и принялся аккуратно срезать, как можно ближе к телу.  
\- Точно тебе говорю, - сипло заверил его мальчик. - Пообещай, что засунешь в меня что-нибудь, пока будешь наслаждаться орально. Предпочитаю удовольствие сразу по двум фронтам.  
\- Метафорический пир, - он стряхнул волоски прямо в биде, и взялся за новый ряд. - Проще говоря, выебать тебя пальцами?  
\- Или чем-то еще. Игрушкой. У тебя же есть игрушки?  
Дыхание у него становилось все более сбивчивым.  
\- С чего ты взял, что у меня есть игрушки?  
\- Ты выглядишь слишком опытным. Не может ни быть. Уверен, у тебя их целая коробка.  
\- Еще я люблю готовить.  
\- Что? Ну, и я люблю. А причем тут это?  
\- У меня есть скалка, - невозмутимо объявил он, и едва успел убрать ножницы, как мальчик издал довольный стон, засмеялся, качнувшись к нему. Прихватил за волосы на затылке, прошептал, прежде чем впиться в него поцелуем:  
\- Ты совершено, на всю голову ебнутый дядька, и меня это, пиздец, как заводит.

***

Естественно, про скалку он упомянул ради красного словца, но реакция в ответ доказала, что мальчика весьма заводят игры с посторонними предметами.  
Его они тоже заводили. Казалось бы, к чему эти суррогаты, когда каждый из них оснащен природой идеальным инструментом для проникновений? Но нет. Он никогда не любил и не понимал фистинг, напоминавший ему скорее медицинскую процедуру, нежели сексуальную игру, но его неизменно возбуждал вид дырки, растянутой на дилдо или анальной пробке. Как-то друг со всей свойственной ему злой иронией ляпнул, что это признак инфантилизма, остаточные отзвуки детских забав со стягиванием трусов и экспериментальным засовыванием в подружек и приятелей карандашей, когда как свой дружок по юности лет еще не готов к подвигам. Друг мог катиться со своими идиотскими измышлениями куда подальше. Власть обладания и безграничное доверие, поправшее страх. Вот чем, наверное, были для него эти игры. Ведь членом сложно порвать кишки.  
Когда он закончил со стрижкой, лобок мальчика покрывала трогательная щетинка, о которую хотелось потереться щекой. Что он и сделал, получив награду в виде тычущегося ему в голову, заинтересованного происходящим члена и тихого довольного мычания.  
\- Потом отрастет, и будет колоться, - заметил позже мальчик, наблюдая, как помазок скользит по его лобку, покрывая белой пеной.  
\- У тебя есть подруга с воском, - напомнил он.  
\- Соседка. По квартире. - напомнил мальчик, затаил дыхание, когда станок коснулся кожи и заскользил, оставляя после себя полосу чистой кожи. - Черт.  
Член дрогнул, влажно заблестел на головке.  
\- Вот именно, - и сам не понимая с чем, согласился он. Его собственный член болезненно давил в ширинку, требуя внимания, но он методично, полосу за полосой сбривал короткую шерстку, редкие волоски на мошонке, и лишь когда осталась узкая окаймляющая основание полоска, остановился. Намочил полотенце горячей водой, обтер покрасневшую кожу.  
\- Господи, слава Богу, что у меня не волосатый зад, - просипел мальчик, жмурясь. - Я бы чекнулся.  
Он лишь дернул губами в мимолетной усмешке. Взял в кулак, плавно двинул рукой, скользнул свободной рукой между ягодиц, размазывая остатки крема.  
И, наклонившись, взял в рот. Привычно расслабляя глотку, позволяя члену проехаться по небу и погрузиться глубоко и влажно.  
Мальчик захлебнулся отчаянным стоном и кончил спустя всего несколько уверенных фрикций, сжав в себе его указательный с такой силой, словно намеревался переломить. Потом отдышался, решительно повалил его прямо на коврик у ванной и, расстегнув штаны, отблагодарил слаженной работой губ и языка, не столь опытно и умело, но с благодарным энтузиазмом, достаточным, что бы у него потемнело перед глазами от долгожданного оргазма.  
Они лежали, обнявшись, среди перевернутой мисочки, помазка с подсохшим кремом, одежды мальчика и тишины.  
\- Чаю? - светски предложил он, почесывая мальчика за ухом. - Или сразу перейдем ко второму раунду?  
\- А можно чай, а потом второй раунд? И я бы лучше вдул кофе. Или что-то покрепче. Так, совсем чуть-чуть, - сказал мальчик, прижимаясь к нему как-то очень уютно, то и дело, трогая себя в паху, будто опасаясь, что там что-то вот-вот да отвалится. - Ужасно непривычно, но, чёрт, мне кажется, уже по нраву.  
\- Вот и отлично, - он поднялся, потянул его следом. Застегнул брюки, пригладил перед зеркалом разлохмаченные волосы, и замер. Потому что мальчик встал рядом, и они отразились парой: оба еще разгоряченные, покрасневшие, такие разные, но с одинаковым пьяным блеском в глазах.  
\- А мы хороши, согласись, - вдруг тихо сказал мальчик, лукаво поджимая губы, глядя на его отражение. - Может это судьба?  
\- Как ты относишься к порке? - спросил он в ответ, не отводя взгляда.  
\- О, нет! Только не это!  
\- Тогда не судьба, - он мягко улыбнулся хохочущему мальчику. - Прими душ, а я пока подберу нам что-нибудь выпить. 

***

В один из вторников, ближе к вечеру, он занимался подготовкой к докладу, попивая свой любимый джин, разведенный тоником почти до неопределимого состояния. Капля алкоголя всегда помогала ему сосредоточиться. А может, все дело было в ритуальной последовательности движений: пригубил, прочитал, подумал. Или в обилии шуршащего в стакане льда. Друг вот смолил как паровоз. Каждый выживает по-своему. Эта мысль, применительно к вредным привычкам, заставила его улыбнуться, и тут в дверь позвонили.  
Он никого не ждал. Гости, если и приходили, то по обоюдной договоренности, а он был уверен, что никаких встреч не назначал. Для разносчиков рекламы и коммунальщиков было уже поздно, поэтому он, нахмурившись, поднялся и отправился открывать.  
\- Привет! Это я, - раздался в домофоне сбивчивый голос тяжело дышащего мальчика. - Пустишь?  
От неожиданности он вздрогнул. До этого они встречались неизменно своему расписанию в парке, и только после этого шли домой. Конечно, было бы наивным предположить, что так будет вечно, но отчего-то это все - равно оглушило. Он терпеть не мог незваных гостей.  
\- Эй! - нетерпеливо и жалобно позвал его мальчик. - Открывай. Я сейчас тут просто сдохну.  
Голос у него, действительно, был странный: словно после бега или перед тошнотой.  
Вместо привычного раздражения, он вдруг встревожился и поспешно нажал кнопку:  
\- Да, конечно. Привет.  
Открыл дверь и встал на пороге. Мальчик поднимался, кажется, целую вечность. На последнем пролете остановился, согнулся, переводя дыхание, опершись о колено, так будто ему было больно стоять ровно, и помахал ладонью, вскинув раскрасневшееся лицо.  
\- Еще раз, привет. Сейчас дойду. Ничего, что я так внезапно?  
\- Господи, ты в порядке? - Тревога и недоумение заставили шагнуть вперед, но мальчик остановил его жестом и принялся подниматься:  
\- Относительно. Ты будешь смеяться...  
\- Сомневаюсь, - пробормотал он, все еще ничего не понимая. Вблизи от часто дышащего мальчика кажется даже пахнуло жаром: он заметил расширенные зрачки, испарину на лбу. И совершенно недвусмысленно оттопыренную ширинку, слишком заметную сейчас, когда мальчик перестал прикрывать пах, перекинутой через плечо сумкой.  
\- Ты что же это, наелся виагры?  
\- Мне что, восемьдесят? - огрызнулся мальчик, переводя дух, упершись затылком в стену, а потом перехватил его руку, и настойчиво потянул ее себе в штаны. Сзади.  
Несмотря на нелепость ситуации, это становилось даже любопытно. Прикусив губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, он послушно протолкнул ладонь, скользнув по взмокшей пояснице, миновал копчик. И кончики пальцев наткнулись на плоское твердое основание.  
\- Блять.  
\- Точно, - выдохнул пересохшими губами мальчик. - Сюрприз.  
Он поймал себя на том, что и сам уже дышит в унисон: чаще и тяжелее.  
\- Давай что-то делать. Или я свихнусь, - выдавил мальчик, цепляясь за его домашнюю куртку. - У меня уже там все горит.  
\- Когда ты ее поставил? - Он очнулся, перехватывая его запястья. Мальчик поспешно спинывал туфли.  
\- Перед… - «Работой» прозвучало невысказанное, но, несмотря на свой лихорадочный приход, мальчик помнил о правилах. - Утром. Я поставил ее утром.  
\- И, естественно, ни разу за день не вытащил, что бы смазать?  
\- А надо было? - Брови у мальчика недоуменно съехались.  
\- Идиот, - выдохнул он и потащил его в ванну. 

***

Несмотря на трагикомизм ситуации, до ванной он тоже добрался со стояком, таким крепким, что был готов, несмотря на сочувствие, перегнуть юного балбеса через стиральную машину и отжарить так, что бы впредь научить сначала хотя бы гуглить, прежде чем неподготовлено и самоуверенно совать в себя посторонние вещи.  
\- О, господи… - облегченно провыл мальчик, когда он, спустив с него до коленок штаны и белье, осторожно извлек сухую пробку. – Кайф-то какой. И как народ с этим подолгу ходит? Это же просто ебнуться можно. У меня весь день стояк, и сердце выскакивает.  
\- Может это потому что следует внимательнее читать советы народа, который с этим ходит подолгу? - язвительно поинтересовался он, обвел пальцем покрасневший раздраженный анус, и почти мстительно толкнулся внутрь. Мальчик охнул, зашипел и вжался пахом в край стиральной машинки, о которую опирался руками.  
\- Ты сегодня совершенно не готов к употреблению, милый, - хрипло сообщил он ему, поднимаясь, не переставая поглаживать между ягодиц. - Напомни провести тебе инструктаж по использованию анальных пробок, после того, как мы смажем тебя лечебной мазью, и я помогу твоему измученному организму посредством проверенного орального секса избавиться от напряжения.  
Последнее он уже сообщил на ухо, удовлетворенно ощущая предвкушающую дрожь его тела. Мальчик скосил взгляд, облизнулся и вдруг спросил:  
\- А ты готов?  
\- Что?  
\- Может… - мальчик не договорил, но он понял и так.  
Обычно дерзкий и веселый, мальчик выглядел нерешительно, и сейчас – он был уверен - за большую часть его румянца отвечало отнюдь не затянувшееся возбуждение.  
\- Хочешь меня оттрахать? - Сдерживая улыбку, со всей серьезностью уточнил он. - Выдрать, как последнюю шлюху?  
Мальчик жадно застонал, прикрывая глаза, переступил ногами, как застоявшийся в стойле конь.  
Он улыбнулся, уже не таясь, и снял куртку.  
\- Ну, хорошо, жеребец. Давай, посмотрим, на что ты способен. 

***

Мужская гордость - хрупкий лед. Мальчик, самонадеянно хотел удивить, проявить инициативу, но недостаток опыта сыграл с ним дурную шутку, и он понимал, что сочувствие или подтрунивание – это меньшее, что мальчику нужно. Поэтому не возразил на предложение поменяться ролями. По-крайней мере, он так себе это объяснил. Но, чего греха таить, ему было все же любопытно. И страшно. Да, капельку, но все-таки страшно. Опасливо, если быть точным.  
Он уже и не помнил, когда кому-то давал. Кажется, в последний раз это было лет десять назад, во время поездки в Стокгольм: случайное знакомство в баре отеля, неловкий случайный секс из разряда тех, что хочется забыть на утро. Он запомнил, что ему было некомфортно и болезненно, и обостренное чувство беззащитности и неуместности происходящего свело на «нет» даже минимальное удовольствие от процесса. Раньше он позволял трахать себя только тому, другому. Только с ним он ощущал безграничное доверие и мог расслабиться настолько, чтобы отдаваться со всем пылом. «Даешь, как шлюха», так и говорил, усмехаясь, тот, другой, и тогда это звучало отменным комплементом.  
\- Обалдеть, - с придыханием выдавил мальчик, когда он встал на колени, опираясь о изголовье кровати. Медленно провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, огладил бедра, словно слепой, видящий пальцами. Прижался сзади, потираясь, и куснул в плечо, видимо от переизбытка ощущений.  
\- Аккуратней, - негромко предупредил он, толкаясь навстречу мальчику в неспешном, тягучем ритме. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Ты…О-о, - Пришло с горячим выдохом на ухо. - Повтори еще раз.  
\- Что?  
\- Попроси. Ты охреннено просишь. Попроси еще раз.  
\- Пожалуйста, малыш, попытайся меня не порвать, пока будешь трахать, иначе мы оба закончим это, несомненно, волнующее приключение у проктолога.  
\- Вот ведь скотина! Дался тебе этот проктолог, - мальчик засмеялся, прикусил его за загривок, и прошептал следом: - У тебя что, так давно никого не было?  
Мокрые от смазки пальцы были деликатны. Он непроизвольно поджался в ожидании боли и того тянущего дискомфорта, который бывает в начале, но мальчик подхватил его под грудь, успокаивающе поглаживая, прошептал, осторожно напирая :  
\- Ну, чего ты? Я медленно…  
Всего все - равно оказалось слишком много: болезненного жара от первого проникновения, отозвавшегося даже в кончиках пальцев, чувства предельной наполненности, открытой уязвимости, как у распятой на булавках бабочки. Давно позабытые, и, оказывается, такие упоительные ощущения.  
Он застонал. Он прогнулся сильнее, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на твердый член, и мальчик зарычал в ответ, довольно засмеялся, толкнулся грубее и резче, заставляя его вскрикнуть, покрыться гусиной кожей от адской смести боли и удовольствия.  
\- Сучка, - выдохнул мальчик с неподдельным восхищением. - Какая же ты сучка. Офигеть!  
\- Еби, блядь, - сквозь зубы процедил он, сдув упавшие на глаза волосы. - Потом, поговоришь.  
Надо признаться, мальчик умел отменно подчиняться приказам.  
Позже, лежа под его горячим тяжелым телом, мокрый и задыхающийся, он с удовлетворением отметил, что с мальчиком таки не ошибся, рискнув привести его домой. Чутко чувствующий, быстро обучающийся, в меру нежный, в меру грубый любовник. А ведь могло так и не повести.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - тихонько поинтересовались, скатывая с его спины, которую тут же сиротливо обожгло прохладой. Он закинул на него тяжелую руку и, потянувшись, длинно поцеловал в губы.  
\- Это было «да»? - Упорства мальчику было не занимать.  
\- Это было «да», - с ленивой сытостью согласился он. - Теперь я верю, что ты – бог секса.  
\- Ой, да, ладно. Бог секса. Это я тогда выпендривался, - мальчик завозился у него под боком, и вдруг болезненно прокряхтел. – Черт, кажется, эта хреновина застряла. И что теперь делать?  
Он, разнежившись, и даже слегка задремав, открыл глаза.  
\- Какая хреновина?  
Судя по лицу, мальчик не знал то ли ему плакать, то ли смеяться.  
\- Ты что, опять ее вставил?! - Он быстро сел, бесцеремонно развернул его к себе, пригибая за вихрастую голову к кровати, и шумно выдохнул. - Какого черта? Ты ненормальный?  
\- Ай! - сказал мальчик, когда он попытался потянуть за основание и пояснил, виновато косясь из-за плеча: - Нормальный. Если бы она меня не отвлекала, я бы кончил, не успев тебе вставить. Я же не мог так облажаться.  
Ну, что тут было говорить? Про себя он подумал, что вот, воистину, не поминай лихо. Пожалуй, не стоило шутить про проктолога.  
\- Эй, - жалобно напомнил о себе мальчик. - Чего молчишь? Там все плохо?  
\- Не настолько, чтобы мы не справились, - уверенным тоном объявил он, надеясь, что так и будет.  
\- Ага, - несчастно поддакнул мальчик, утыкаясь носом в подушку. - Вот же стыдоба.  
\- Прекрати. Победителей не судят, – успокоил он, хотя ему все еще хотелось тряхнуть его и высказаться в тему безголовой самонадеянности. - В конце концов, у меня есть знакомый….  
Не дав договорить, мальчик треснул его подушкой.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут усилий, матерных комментариев и полфлакона смазки с анестезирующим эффектом они справились. Обойдясь без тяжких телесных повреждений, не прибегая к помощи знакомых.  
Проводив мальчика, он снова сел за доклад, но так и не вышло сосредоточиться. В очередной поймав себя на том, что невидяще пялится в монитор, задумчиво улыбаясь и перебирая в голове события вечера, он выключил компьютер и отправился спать, бесшабашно решив, а пошел бы тот доклад сегодня к черту. 

***

Темнело уже заметно позже. И если еще в начале месяца, фонари зажигали в четыре, теперь вечер перевалил за шесть, а мягкого закатного солнца еще хватало, что бы освещать деревья с робкой юной листвой, пустынные дорожки и неизменных уток.  
В пять никто не явился. Стараясь подавить разочарование, он дочитал, вернее, пытался дочитать, нужную по работе монографию, но в памяти не отложилось и полслова. Около шести капитуляция была полной: он спрятал книгу в сумку, воткнул в уши наушники и погрузился в мир странной, изысканно - ломанной музыки, которую недавно насоветовал мальчик. Признаться, он ждал с опаской очередной современной какофонии с примитивными словами, сложенными в неуклюжие рифмы, но музыкант оказался действительно интересным. «Я говорю красивую ложь, и умер бы, если бы ты об этом узнал. Стоит моргнуть, и все, что казалось знакомым, меняется», пел приятный мужской голос. - «Если ты думаешь, что все останется как прежде - и это красивая ложь».* Слова тоже были не весть, какие гениальные, но они так внезапно подходили к ситуации, что он даже нахмурился, задумавшись, а не с тайной ли целью подсунул ему мальчик именно этот альбом.  
Через мгновение с него стянули один наушник, и запыхавшийся голос облегченно воскликнул:  
\- Ну, слава Богу! Вот ты где. А я звоню и звоню в дверь. Уже думал, что ты там брякнулся с инфарктом. Хорошо, что додумался прибежать сюда. Идем же. Мало времени, а еще нужно добраться и купить билеты.  
\- Куда идем? - озадаченно спросил он, поднимаясь тем не менее.  
\- В кино! - торжественно объявил мальчик, сияя глазами. - Не смей отказываться. Клянусь, не пожалеешь.  
\- Опробуем публичный секс?  
\- Да, нет, - мальчик засмеялся. – Просто клёвый фильм.

***  
Кинотеатр оказался небольшой, старый, из тех, что мирно доживали свои времена в стремительно меняющемся мире цифровых технологий, крутя старое кино, независимых режиссеров или порно. Кроме них, там оказалась странная парочка подростков, женщина, явно решающая проблемы личного характера при помощи алкоголя и мужчина с мрачным лицом, притащивший на буксире девушку филологической наружности.  
\- «Скайфолл»? - он удивленно воззрился на табло, демонстрирующее свободные места. - Серьезно?  
\- А что? - расплатившись и забрав два билета, мальчик обернулся. - Да, не новье, но, во-первых я обожаю Крейга в роли Бонда, а во-вторых, это первое кино, где его показали человеком, а злодей на самом деле не слишком-то и злодей. Да и их линия с М меня откровенно пугает.  
\- И чем же? - Он поймал на себе взгляд женщины и подумал: любопытно, кем она их видит? Отцом и сыном? Случайными любовниками, купившими места для поцелуев? Парой? Женщина коротко вежливо улыбнулась, отворачиваясь.  
\- А ты вообще его смотрел? - подозрительно поинтересовался мальчик, разглядывая лоток со скудными закусками и попкорном. - Хочешь что-нибудь?  
\- Нет и нет, - он действительно не видел. Не то, что бы он совсем игнорировал блокбастеры. Просто так вышло, хотя фильмы про шпионов он, откровенно говоря, любил. И был уверен, что не разу ни упоминал этого при мальчике.  
\- Ну, и правильно, - легко согласился мальчик и потянул его за рукав в зал. - Лучше потом где-нибудь поужинаем.  
Фильм действительно отличался от прежних творений о Бонде. Он уже после середины ленты понял, что мальчик имел ввиду: этот неизвестный ему режиссер, наверное, впервые показал Бонда тем, кем он и являлся без всей этой супергеройской шелухи: выгоревшим, бесконечно одиноким человеком, заполняющим пустоту внутри себя долгом, эфемерными государственными интересами и слепой преданностью к старой женщине, способной не моргнув отправить его на смерть. После сцены со злодеем-гомосексуалистом - он признал, что это смелый ход – выставить Бонда вот так недвусмысленно – ему даже стало грустно.  
Мальчик сидел, сжав его руку, заворожено уставившись в экран, не болтал и не комментировал происходящее, за что он был чертовски ему благодарен. Он ненавидел весь этот попкорновый хруст, выкрики из зала по ходу фильма, поэтому и смотрел все преимущественно дома или в компании проверенных друзей.  
Меняющиеся экранный свет бликовал на мальчишеском профиле, вычерчивал контур носа и губ, по-модному встопорщенной челки. Он сглотнул и опустил руку ему на ширинку. Мальчик даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, посмотрел вниз, потом на него с ошарашенным выражением на лице, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Что, прямо здесь?  
\- Ну, глупо было бы упускать возможность испытать новые ощущения, - ответил он, неспешно расстегивая брюки. Сегодня мальчик был не в джинсах, а именно в брюках. Это облегчало задачу, и вскоре он, не отводя взгляда от экрана, с мнимой отстраненностью поглаживал и мял его поверх нижнего белья. Под пальцами твердело, наливалось силой. Дыхания мальчика из –за взрывов и выстрелов на экране не было слышно, но он чувствовал, как чаще ходит под его ладонью низ живота, и это беззвучное растущее возбуждение захватило и его, заставив расставить ноги шире. Когда теплая гладкая головка, оттопырив резинку плавок, ткнулась в пальцы, промялась под нежным нажимом, помокрела, мальчик вздрогнул, неловко дернул локтем, попав по его плечу, сдавленно выругался и тоже просунул руку ему в штаны.  
Он предупреждающе перехватил ее, покачал головой, но мальчик упал головой на плече и хрипло, прерывисто возмутился:  
\- Я тоже хочу. Не буду один. Пусти, - и мстительно прихватил зубами мочку, забрался твердым горячим языком прямо в ухо, горячо и часто дыша. Это было восхитительно. Он покрылся мурашками, кажется, с головы до ног и даже зарычал тихонько, когда попался в плен крепкого кулака.  
\- Салфетки? - почти беззвучно выдохнул мальчик.  
\- Естественно, - процедил он.  
\- Супер.  
Они яростно дрочили друг другу, глядя прямо на экран, кусая губы, сухо сглатывая, давясь вздохами и едва контролируя выдохи, чтобы не застонать, не вскрикнуть, не выдать того, что обжигающе нарастало с каждым слаженным движением рук, глушило все звуки, мутило голову. Они кончили почти одновременно. Мальчик - даже вскидывая бедра над сидением, он - вжавшись в спинку, крепко упираясь ногами в кресло.  
Стиснув зубы, он еще переводил дыхание, когда мальчик плавно соскользнул кулаком с его члена, и прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, ловко нагнулся, накрывая горячим ртом. По сравнению с грубоватыми рывками ладони до этого, нежные успокаивающие касания заставили его задрожать. Мальчик собирал губами и языком семя, ласкал легко и игриво, а когда выпрямился и демонстративно облизал ладонь и все свои пальцы один за другим, словно после изысканного блюда, с вкусом которого невозможно расстаться, он не выдержал, тихо засмеялся легко и счастливо, уронив лоб в ладонь, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
Мальчик, ухмыляясь как черт, потерся подбородком о его плечо и громко прошептал:  
\- Боюсь, Бонд теперь для меня не будет прежним. 

*** 

После сеанса в крохотном туалете кинотеатра они окончательно привели себя в порядок.  
\- Нет, - неверно истолковал его взгляд мальчик, придирчиво приглаживая перед зеркалом, растрепанные волосы. – Тут мы трахаться не будем. Перебор.  
Он дернул губами в мимолетной усмешке, любуясь его отражением: тонкий нос, легкую щетину на волевом подбородке, едва заметные морщинки у глаз, когда мальчик щурился, тени на нижних веках.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Я не собирался тебя тут трахать, - покачал головой он, опираясь плечом о край кабинки. - Я не поклонник туалетной романтики.  
\- И что – никогда, никогда? - как-то рассеяно спросил мальчик, явно думая о чем-то своем.  
\- Совсем в юности был опыт всех этих счастливых дырок, но я быстро понял, что предпочитаю чисто вымытый член и при этом хорошо бы видеть лицо партнера.  
\- Фу, - мальчик забавно скривился. – Хорошо, что такой опыт прошел мимо меня. - Вздохнул и развернувшись, вытянулся, словно солдат на плацу: - Ну, что? Ужинать? Я знаю тут неподалеку прикольный китайский ресторанчик. Или может быть к тебе?  
Между предпоследней и последней фразой была едва уловимая заминка. Глядя в тревожные светлые глаза, он понял, что мальчик боится. Боится сказанного, боится отказа. До этого, они неизменно приходили в квартиру не позже восьми, и после всего, мальчик прощался и уезжал. Сейчас же часы показывали почти двенадцать. Он понял, что вот так, как бы невзначай, у него спрашивают разрешение остаться. На ночь. До утра. Проснуться вместе. Возможно, позавтракать.  
\- Ладно, я понял. - Спустя затянувшуюся паузу, мальчик улыбнулся, покачал руками и с преувеличенной бодростью объявил, с хлопком соединив ладони: - Что, тогда по домам?  
Он мельком заметил свое выражение лица: плотно сжатые губы, тяжелый взгляд сквозь очки, и сам себе поразился. Мужчина в зеркале был опасным, жестким и недовольным. Немудрено, что мальчик сейчас так потерянно бодрился.  
\- Предлагаю взять такси, - сказал он, расслабляясь, протянув руку, поправив ему воротник куртки. - Не имею не единого желания тащиться домой на метро. И даже не думай, что я подпущу тебя к своей кухне. Ужин – с меня.  
О том, что же творит, он предпочел не задумываться. 

***

\- Я возьму себе что-нибудь почитать? – крикнул мальчик из гостиной.  
\- Что, прости? - он удивленно выглянул из ванной, где только что принял душ.  
\- Я хочу взять что-нибудь почитать на ночь, - раздельно пояснили в ответ. - Можно?  
Первым делом мелькнула мысль о кабинете, где стояли книги по работе и компьютер, но он тут же вспомнил, что дверь туда запер, как всегда запирал, перед визитом мальчика, так, на всякий случай. Потом он недоуменно подумал, что когда уже собственно читать? Пока они добрались до дома, пока он приготовил – даже уже не ужин, а вообще не пойми что, учитывая позднее время, пока они поели, убрали, и мальчик сходил в ванную, на часах показывало начало третьего. Но, если, конечно, кому-то вздумалось…  
\- Можно.  
\- Спасибо! – довольно ответил мальчик, и, когда, закончив туалет, он зашел в спальню, тот уже лежал, подбив под спину подушку, и листал фотоальбом Уильяма Джедни*.  
\- Загадочный выбор чтения на ночь, - с ехидцей прокомментировал он, устраиваясь на своей половине кровати. Он выдал мальчику чистую пижаму, но тот, видимо решил, что это аналог домашней одежды, потому что из-под одеяла сейчас выглядывали его голые сильные плечи, а пижама сиротливо возлежала на трюмо.  
\- Загадочный набор книг на полках, - не остался в долгу мальчик. - У тебя там классики с философами вперемешку с альбомами с гейской порнухой и фотками храмов.  
\- Это эротическое искусство, а не порнуха, - вздохнул он. - Ты не видишь разницы?  
\- Ну, для нас с тобой может и эротическое, а некоторые посмотрят и сразу поймут, что ты - гей.  
\- И что? - Он напрягся сам того не желая.  
\- Ну, - мальчик вдруг смутился. – Ты весь такой серьезный. Мне казалось, ты стремаешься, что бы все знали.  
\- Я никогда особенно не «стремался», - он подчеркнуто выговорил последнее слово, - своей ориентации. К тому же в моем доме, кто попало не бывает. И что, черт возьми, значит «чтобы все знали»? С чего бы это всем знать? Я что, бегаю с радужным флагом в компании местного прайда?  
\- А ты не бегаешь?  
Он покосился на обманчиво невинного мальчика и покачал головой.  
\- Кончай стебаться, или как вы там сейчас говорите.  
\- Так и говорим, - мальчик захлопнул книгу и залез ему под руку, удобно устроившись на плече. - Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? Ты какой-то не реальный, но при этом настоящий. У меня от этого башка прямо кругом идет.  
\- Поясни.  
Мальчик задумчиво выводил у него на груди какие-то узоры, это было щекотно, и он придавил его руку ладонью.  
\- Ты красивый. Ты умный. С тобой классно спать, и интересно разговаривать. Ты знаешь всю ту кучу языков. Ты же их знаешь, или книжки так, ради понтов накупил?  
\- Знаю, - он скупо улыбнулся, легко почесывая пальцами его макушку. - В разном объеме.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Шесть. Еще на двух могу с грехом пополам объясниться и читать.  
\- А китайский знаешь?  
\- Нет, - он засмеялся. - Китайского не знаю.  
\- Черт! Ты пал в моих глазах, - мальчик трагично вздохнул, хмыкнул и зачем- то потерся колючей щекой о его плечо. – Ну, так вот. И при всем этом ты еще как-то изыскано бесстыжий.  
\- «Изыскано бесстыжий» звучит мило. Так, а в чем же моя настоящая нереальность?  
\- Погоди. Я слова подберу.  
Он терпеливо ждал ответа, уже и сам заинтересовавшись. Мальчик помолчал, а потом выдал:  
\- Я как в кино попал. Про Бонда. Так понятно?  
\- Про Бонда, - эхом повторил он, отчего-то холодея внутри.  
\- Ага. Иногда мне кажется, что все, что происходит с нами – слишком круто, что бы быть правдой. Но это правда. Понимаешь?  
Он хотел уточить, какой из фильмов о Бонде, мальчик имеет ввиду, но где-то в глубине души понимал, что, наверняка, те, первые, где агент – лощенный супергерой, способный поставить мир раком и сокрушить врагов одной левой.  
\- А ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?  
\- Давай спать, - ровно сказал он и, потянувшись, выключил свет.  
Мальчик озадаченно молчал.  
Он перевернулся на бок и подтянул одеяло, укрываясь.  
\- Я что-то не то спросил? – негромко поинтересовались из-за спины.  
\- Нет. Просто уже поздно.  
\- Я все-таки что-то не то спросил, - мальчик вздохнул ему на ухо, теплая ладонь скользнула по бедру и безошибочно нашла путь под пижамную куртку. - Прости.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - он смотрел в темноту. Потом закрыл глаза. Ладонь мягко поглаживала живот, очерчивала контур ребер, ненавязчиво толкалась в пояс брюк, пока не пробралась и под них.  
\- Ох, ты, бля! – мальчик как-то потрясенно громко охнул. – Ты всегда без трусов спишь?  
\- Всегда, - сквозь зубы процедил он, перехватывая его руку. – Не стоит.  
\- Стоит, - вкрадчиво прошептали ему на ухо. – Конечно, стоит. Ну, чего ты? Я буду нежным с тобой…  
\- Ты только что спел моему затылку? Мне не показалось?  
Мальчик тихо засмеялся, потерся об него носом.  
\- Хочешь еще спою? Я умею.  
Голос у него действительно был, приятный тенор, скорее всего, если он правильно успел оценить по той единственной промурлыканной фразе.  
\- Как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
\- Лады, - с легкостью согласился мальчик, снова поцеловал его в шею, уже не просто ласково, а с той, пока еще едва уловимой настойчивостью, которая не оставляла сомнений в намерениях. Под его ладонью, чужие пальцы осторожно выкрутились, перехватили в плотное кольцо член, и тягучее удовольствие заставило его вздрогнуть.  
Он втянул воздух для решительного отказа и вдруг совершенно отчетливо понял, что ему не хватает: фраза требовала имени. Четкой персонализации, типа: «Джонни, нет!» или даже просто «Джонни!», сказанного с определенной интонацией. И ему показалось, что мальчик тоже это почувствовал и тоже затаил дыхание.  
\- Прекрати, - устало промямлил он, уже зная, что проиграл. – Я не готовился.  
\- Да, плевать! Господи, - мальчик задышал, оживился, прижался к нему всем телом, игриво прикусывая за ухо. – Вот же нашел проблему. Расслабься. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие. Я все сделаю сам. Я так тебя хочу… - Последнее звучало уже низко, с жадностью, и он послушно приподнял бедра, позволяя приспустить пижамные брюки, прогнулся в пояснице, безмолвно покорно подставляясь. Под веками почему-то защипало, а мальчик гладил его, нашептывая что-то глупое, сентиментальное и нежное, потом сполз под одеяло, с шутливой сердитостью посоветовал оттуда срочно «расслабить булки», пообещал, в противном случаи, «отшлепать», и даже хлопнул по ягодице. Это невольно заставило его засмеяться и действительно расслабило.  
После, мальчик брал его неспешно, медленно, поддерживая под живот, поглаживая грудь и шею. Они молчали, только дышали тяжело, с присвистом, мокрые под теплым одеялом, и в этом танце двух тел было что-то невообразимо интимное, что-то более глубокое и одержимое, чем все их предыдущие постельные развлечения.  
В конце мальчик сбросил презерватив прямо на пол у кровати и удержал его, не давая подняться с кровати.  
\- Забей. К черту душ. Не уходи.  
Уложил его обратно, осторожно провел пальцами по виску, очертил линию челюсти. Пальцы слегка подрагивали как после физического напряжения. Мальчик смотрел на него в темноте и улыбался. Потом целомудренно поцеловал в уголок губ и приказал:  
\- А теперь – спи.

*** 

\- Он хорош?  
Престарелый спаниель друга сунулся было пообщаться, но он решительно отодвинул его ногой. Покачал бокалом, задумчиво глядя на неспешное вращение вина. Согласился, нехотя кивнув:  
\- Да. Он хорош. Даже слишком.  
\- Так, может, пришло время нас познакомить? - друг потрепал по загривку обиженного пса.  
\- Нет, - слишком резко ответил он. Друг вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Ты что ли знакомишь меня с каждой из твоих шлюх? - Он отзеркалил его мимику, вредности ради, потому что перебить эффект от движений выразительных мохнатых бровей у него никогда не выходило. Последующее за этим молчание было выразительным и долгим. Он успел угрюмо нахохлиться в компании своего бокала, а спаниель - задремать, устроившись у ног хозяина.  
\- Трусливая ты свинья, - наконец соизволил обозваться друг. – Что ты городишь?  
\- Давай, выдай еще тираду о том, что это возможно мой последний шанс на лебединую песню, потому что вскорости на мою морщинистую жопу не взглянут и за деньги, - брюзгливо пробурчал он, зная, что несет чушь, и, зная, что друг об этом знает. Тот лишь неодобрительно покачал головой.  
\- Я осознаю, что жалок. - Произнести это впервые вслух оказалось не так уж и страшно. - Он видит во мне прежнего меня, он восхищается тем, прежним, он хочет его, но я-то знаю правду. Я не смогу играть эту роль вечно. Рано или поздно я дам маху, и когда он поймет, с кем имеет дело, видит Бог, я не хочу оказаться рядом. Не хочу видеть презрение в его глазах. Или хуже того, сочувствие.  
\- Глупый ты, старый осел, - друг потянулся и долил вина в его бокал.  
\- Кончай меня оскорблять, лысый пень, - вяло огрызнулся он. - Запала свернуть на бок твой породистый шнобель у меня вполне еще может хватить. Лучше скажи, разве я не прав?  
\- Лучше скажи ты, о чем ты думал, когда притащил мальчишку домой и оттрахал так, что ему напрочь отшибло мозги?  
Друг всегда умел задавать правильные вопросы.  
Он глотнул вина и задумался. Потом поднял взгляд:  
\- Потому что хотел?  
\- Бинго, - победно щелкнул пальцами друг. - Потому что хотел. Потому что нет никакого прежнего и настоящего «ты». Есть просто ты, даже если сейчас и косишь под кого-то другого. Твой парень достаточно был мудр, что бы увидеть тебя настоящего. Того, кем ты никогда не прекращал быть. Он просто разбудил тебя, если угодно. Цени это. И кончай, пожалуйста, ебать мозги себе, ему и мне заодно.  
\- А можно я просто останусь учителем секса? - хмыкнул он. - Без всяких сложностей. Это так объяснимо и понятно. Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Учитель секса. Святая дева Мария. Да чему ты там еще можешь научить этих детей, когда они девственность в младшей школе теряют?  
Он сказал. Друг подобрался, как пес почуявший дичь, весело и азартно блестя глазами.  
\- Что?! А ну-ка, ну-ка, похотливый ты извращенец, с этого момента поподробнее! Ты серьезно?  
\- Даже не представляешь насколько, - он довольно ухмыльнулся. - Это поколение гаджетов и социальных сетей может в чем-то и знает толк, но, поверь, с умением качественно и с фантазией потрахаться у них беда.

***

В конце их следующей встречи, он предложил мальчику секс втроем.  
\- Что? - недоверчиво вскинулся тот, не успев зашнуровать ботинки. – Втроем? С кем втроем? С твоим другом?  
\- Причем тут мой друг? - он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, опираясь о стену плечом. - Ты, я и какая-нибудь юная особа. Хотя бы вот твоя приятельница.  
\- Соседка по комнате, - уже привычно машинально поправил его мальчик, все еще глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Или я могу заказать проститутку. Выберем вдвоем, на общий вкус.  
\- Если тебе приспичило трахнуть девчонку, зачем тебе я? Заказывай и трахай. Без проблем, - мальчик пожал плечами, снова принялся за свои шнурки. Он с удивлением отметил появившуюся резкость движений и изменение тона.  
\- Я говорил об амур-де-труа, а не о том, что мне, как ты изволил, выразиться кого-то «приспичило» трахнуть. Ты же еще это не пробовал?  
\- Я много чего еще не пробовал, - мальчик выпрямился и полез в шкаф за курткой. - Что теперь? Найдем транса и выебем? Или может засунешь мне в жопу кулак? Фистинг я тоже не пробовал.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Ты издеваешься? - Мальчик крутнулся на каблуках и уставился с раздраженным вызовом.  
\- Я – нет, - невозмутимо ответил он. - А ты? Что тебя так разозлило? Тебе же нравится экспериментировать.  
\- Экспериментировать. С тобой, а не… - Мальчик мотнул головой, словно щенок отгоняющий назойливого овода. - Черт! Ладно, но почему девчонка, а не мужик?  
\- Боюсь, я не смогу делить тебя с другим самцом в моей постели, - честно признался он, и в лице мальчика что-то смягчилось.  
\- Ну…ладно, - уже не так агрессивно выдавил он, неопределенно передернул плечами. - Блин, ну, я, конечно, могу ей предложить, но…  
\- Что «но»? - с предупредительной вежливостью поинтересовался он.  
\- Ты…правда, этого хочешь? С нами двумя это. Делать.  
\- Я просто хочу тебе показать многообразие вариантов получения удовольствия. Ты же спал с женщинами?  
\- Спал.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
Мальчик всматривался в его лицо пристально и ищуще, поджав нижнюю губу, как делал всегда, когда размышлял или не был уверен.  
Он смотрел на него в ответ с безмятежной невинностью, уже ненавидя в душе себя, его и ту, незнакомую ему девочку. Но это стоило сделать. Стоило, наконец-то, растопить иллюзии и все расставить по своим местам.  
\- Ладно, - сказал мальчик, и с этим простым «ладно» что-то в нем треснуло. - Ладно. Посмотрим. Пока.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и он понял, что мальчик даже его не поцеловал его на прощание.

***

Они пришли в пятницу вечером прямо к нему домой, и принесли с собой две бутылки красного и коробочку с пирожными. Пирожные он не ел, а вина у него и так было в изобилии, поэтому это странное, несомненно, милое подношение сперва даже озадачило его, но потом он как-то незаметно понял, что мальчик принципиально пришел со всем своим: женщиной, едой и выпивкой. Словно бросал ему вызов.  
Соседка-с-воском оказалась весьма привлекательной барышней, за двадцать и явной примесью арабских кровей, придававшей ей ненавязчиво-экзотический шарм. А вот имя у нее было самое обычное, английское - Британи, Бритт, о чем она объявила еще на пороге, пожимая руку. Он закончил рукопожатие деликатным поцелуем в тонкие смуглые пальцы, и по веселому удивлению в ее глазах, понял, что не прогадал. Она обернулась на стоящего за спиной мальчика.  
\- Да, он такой, - пожав плечами, сказал мальчик, будто это все объясняло. Девочка тряхнула своей роскошной гривой, стянутой в конский хвост, и выдала резолюцию, уходя в гостиную:  
\- Прелесть. Мне нравится.  
Мальчик молча прошествовал за ней, пройдя мимо него и лишь мельком зыкнув исподлобья. Пожалуй, если бы у него был такой вид при их первой встрече, не на шутку пришлось бы опасаться за кошелек и сохранность здоровья.  
Он закрыл дверь и, вздохнув, пошел вслед за ними.  
Его опасения, что девочка окажется какой-нибудь вульгарной или просто неуемно болтливой особой, не оправдались. Бритт училась на одну из тех странных менеджерских профессий, смысла которых он не очень-то понимал и не намеревался даже и пытаться, занималась уличными танцами и интересно рассуждала о пассионарности этносов.  
Приговорив первую бутылку на троих, он вдруг понял, что не на шутку увлекся дискуссией об эмигрантах, даже в чем-то разгорячился, почувствовав неглупого и грамотного собеседника. Девочка красиво и легко смеялась, подтрунивала над ним, то и дело, словно невзначай касаясь то его колена, то плеча, ее браслеты на тонких запястьях позвякивали, и он, с трудом переносивший вторжение в свое личное пространство, неожиданно вместо раздражения, ощущал комфорт. С мальчиком она вообще вела себя, как с кем-то очень близким: обнимала за шею, шутливо дула в ухо, трепала по бедру, а под конец и вовсе, удобно устроилась у него в его объятьях, забравшись на диван с ногами.  
Потомственный лондонец, валлиец и дочь выходцев из Пакистана в одной гостиной. Мир менялся слишком стремительно. Он отстраненно подумал об этом, поймав взгляд мальчика, А еще он подумал, что ему, черт возьми, это начинает нравиться.  
Первый бокал второй бутылки уже не мелел так быстро, разговор становился все более ленивым, пока они все: то есть, он и девочка не замолчали. Время текло, делая паузу двусмысленной, но отнюдь не затянутой, словно напоминало, для чего на самом деле они тут собрались.  
Потом девочка легко встала, и, обогнув кресло, в котором он сидел, положила ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Да вы весь напряженный, чувствуете? - Совсем по-мальчишески присвистнув, отметила она, с мягкой силой разминая ему мышцы. - Вам когда последний раз делали массаж?  
\- Боюсь, целую вечность назад, - признался он, а боль под ее пальцами была приятная, правильная. - У тебя опытные руки.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно отозвалась она, нагнувшись - он почувствовал запах ее духов и тепло тела, подцепила край пуловера и потянула вверх, снимая. - Раньше помогала родителям. У них хамам. И да, я знаю, что вы скажете. Мы – не турки, но кого это интересует, ведь правда?  
Она легко прошлась ладонями по шее, погладила ключицы, грудь все теми же уверенными движениями профессионала. Мальчик подобрался, непонятно щурясь. Девочка расстегивала пуговицы, одну за другой. Чуть подтянула и выправила из брюк подол его рубашки и приглашающее развела полы в стороны. Он смотрел на мальчика, мальчик смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы.  
\- Иди к нам, - позвала она мальчика. - Сидишь там один как бука.  
Он молча протянул руку. И мальчик встал и пришел.

***

Когда-то он тоже спал с женщинами, редко и без истинного удовольствия. Но он их любил. За непохожесть на мужчин, за все эти особые выпуклости и впадинки на телах, которыми было завораживающе любоваться, как предметами искусства в музее: смотреть, но не трогать. Они не будили в нем ничего, кроме эстетического удовольствия, но он признавал, что женщина меж мужчин делала мир мягче и таинственнее. Чувственнее. Это был изысканный подвид любовной игры, но чем больше они сплетались на полу гостиной, тем больше он понимал: то, что происходило между ними сложно назвать мягкой чувственностью. В какой-то момент он вдруг почувствовал себя объектом охоты, дичью, за которую сражаются два молодых хищника, так ожесточено и яростно сталкивались их сексуальности. Гибкая смуглая девчонка, даже не потрудившаяся снять нижнее белье, обнаженный, похожий на борца мальчик. Они целовались друг с другом, с ним, бодаясь носами, ее тонкие пальцы, гоняли кожу на его члене, подтягивали вверх, где их встречали губы мальчика, что бы подхватить и всосать. Она была подчеркнуто отстранена, не касаясь его ртом нигде, кроме губ. Мальчик наоборот был подчеркнуто интимен.  
\- Что мы делаем? - в ходе какого-то из безумных кульбитов, хрипло выдавил мальчик, упершись мокрым лбом в его лоб.  
\- Не знаю, - так же сипло выдавил он.  
\- Разберетесь потом, - сказала она, толкнув его в грудь, заваливая на спину, явно намереваясь оседлать, но ее опередили.  
\- Извини, детка, - хрипло пробормотал мальчик. - Это мое место.  
В живот ему тяжело уперлась твердая ладонь, и на член насадились, преступно, издевательски медленно, затягивая в горячую тесноту. Девочка засмеялась, нависла над ним, опираясь на руки. Теперь перед лицом был темный мир женской вагины, влажный, загадочный, едва прикрытый промокшими насквозь трусиками, которые он оттягивал пальцем, но они все равно задевали нос и подбородок, царапая жестким кружевом, когда девочка выгибалась, ерзая на нем все быстрее, насаживаясь все глубже, все яростней на его язык, раз за разом подставляя под ласки твердый клитор и скользкую устричную плоть. Мальчик все так же упирался одной ладонью ему в грудь, и каким-то чутьем, замечая изменившийся баланс сил, веса и направлений, он понял, что другой свободной рукой мальчик гладит ее по спине, возможно, ласкает груди, но у него не было сил и желанья открыть глаза и проверить. Он чувствовал боками сжимающие колени. Его бедра и живот болели от этой безумного забега, и он на какой-то момент с ужасом и стыдом подумал, что уже стар, уже чертовски не годен для таких развлечений, когда тяжело дышащий мальчик, до этого молчаливо яростно скачущий на нем, застонал, сжимая, цепляясь за его ноги. И тут же вскрикнула она, стискивая мокрыми бедрами лицо, вздрагивая от судорожного удовольствия. Он излился вслед за ними.  
Мира не было. Он возвращался исподволь, разлаженным хором хриплых дыханий, стуком сердца, отзывающимся кажется во всем теле, ноющей болью в мускулах.  
\- О, господи, - прошептала девочка, перебрасывая ногу, припала благодарными губами к его рту, целовала и ласкалась, уже снова мягкая и ласковая, как юная кошечка. Он машинально потер зудящий подбородок, глядя на мальчика. Тот еще сидел, откинувшись назад, запрокинув голову. На его натянутой шее с каждым глотком тяжело ходил кадык. На груди и животе маслянисто блестела тонкая пленка пота. Потом мальчик посмотрел и привстал, освобождая его член. Тот выскользнул нехотя, шлепнулся на бедро, еще полностью не утративший своей твердости, темный, без обычного презерватива.  
У него перехватило дыхание.  
Мальчик смотрел вызывающе, не шевелясь, не пытаясь стереть текущее по ногам семя. Потом тоже припал к нему, приклеиваясь мокрой грудью к его груди, и прошептал на ухо, прижимаясь щекой:  
\- Ты меня пометил. Только что. Теперь я твой. Хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Поцеловал в губы, жестко и больно, и был таков. Только хлопнула спустя мгновения дверь ванной.  
Девочка фыркнула с преувеличенной досадой, лениво подбирая волосы и закалывая их небрежно и красиво на затылке:  
\- Черт. Я тоже хотела в душ. - И добавила с беззаботной жестокостью: - А ведь он вас любит. Знаете?  
Он лежал, чувствуя, как стягивает в паху коркой своей же спермы, как пекут натруженные губы, и чувствовал себя выпотрошенной раковиной, лишившейся привычного обитателя. Моллюском, которого изгнали из привычного домика. Эта пугающая пустота внутри и одновременно беззащитная обнаженность.  
Стоило признаться себе, что на самом деле он втянул мальчика во все это, в эту никому ненужную групповушку, что бы соблюсти границы. Что бы разбавить, охладить то пугающее чувство близости, которое вызревало между ними. Опять свести все к сексу, к простым движениям, сделать все проще. Сберечь, во что бы то ни стало, свой уютный скучный мирок, трещащий в последнее время по швам.  
Провожая их, он с неприятной ясностью понимал, что это у него, кажется, получилось.

***

\- Ну, и где ты был? – вместо приветствия хмуро спросил мальчик, стоя на пороге спустя две недели.  
\- Пришлось уехать из Лондона, - он посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. - Срочная командировка.  
\- А предупредить? - Мальчик зашел, театрально сморщился. - Ах, да, ты же не знаешь моего номера. Черт, как я мог позабыть? А сказать о срочной командировке в тот раз - видно не судьба.  
\- Тогда я еще не знал, - спокойно объяснил он. - Будешь что-то? Чай, покрепче?  
\- Виски. Чистый, – отрывисто сказал мальчик и пошел в гостиную, снимая на ходу пиджак. - Надеюсь, утки не сдохнут от пережора. Я таскался к ним, как дурак, каждый день, когда понял, что в квартире пусто.  
\- Как там Бритт? – Дав себе зарок не поддерживать этот агрессивный тон, спросил он, заходя следом. За эти две недели он понял, что скучает, отчаянно скучает, и ему не хватает их разговоров, их секса, легкого мальчишеского смеха, таких уже привычных жестов и мимики, поэтому сейчас ему хотелось чего угодно, но только не ругаться.  
\- Бритт? - Мальчик развернулся, засунул руки в карманы. - А зачем тебе Бритт? Понравилась? Дать номерок?  
Он лишь поднял брови в демонстративной укоризне.  
\- Что? Так дать или как? Ты так увлеченно лизался с ней, что, блядь, я даже не удивлюсь, если вы еще повторите. С Бритт мы, чтоб ты знал, посрались после того раза, потом помирились, и теперь она все сокрушается, как же я умудрился так вляпаться. Это что? - Мальчик злобно пнул раскрытый чемодан, который он еще не успел разобрать. - Ты опять куда-то валишь на неопределенный срок без предупреждения?  
\- Нет. Я только что приехал, - он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как играют желваки. - И будь добр, оставь, пожалуйста, этот свой вульгарный тон.  
\- Ах, вульгарный тон… - мальчик округлил глаза. - Раньше он тебя не доставал, нет? Так я, блядь, валлиец и футбольный фанат. Что ты от меня хочешь? Изысканности британского джентльмена?  
\- Я хочу, что бы ты перестал сквернословить, сел и успокоился. Сейчас я принесу виски.  
Он отошел к бару, слушая глухие ритмичные постукивания: мальчик все пинал и пинал злосчастный чемодан.  
\- Слушай, я больше так не могу.  
Он обернулся, едва успев открыть бар.  
\- Я устал. Это все, конечно, круто, но я уже хочу по-нормальному.  
\- То есть, до этого было не по-нормальному? - Чувствуя, как все внутри стынет, поинтересовался он, снова принявшись оглядывать бутылки.  
\- Не смей, блядь, отворачивайся! Не делай вид, что тебе по хер! Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Между нами уже давно не просто потрахушки. Я хочу твой номер, я хочу, чтобы у тебя был мой. Я хочу не только ходить с тобой по ночам в кино, когда нас никто не видит. Я хочу привести тебя к маме, потому что она задрала вопросами, и просто, потому что я так хочу! – Мальчик уже орал, зло и звонко, и голос у него срывался. – Я не хочу постоянно караулить тебя у этого ебаного пруда всего два дня в неделю. Я хочу остаться, ты понимаешь?  
\- А ты не хочешь спросить, чего хочу я? - Очень тихо произнес он, со стуком вернув в бар выбранную бутылку.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Того же. Ты хочешь того же самого. Я не верю, что я для тебя просто игрушка. Давай! Признай уже это. Или пригласи своего друга, который писатель. Знаешь, а я считаю его охуенно красивым. Давай! Пригласи его, и пусть он меня трахнет.  
Когда он повернулся к нему, мальчик уже плакал. Лицо, красное и мокрое от слез, некрасиво кривилось, но от этого у него зашлось сердце. Даже некрасиво рыдая, мальчик оставался желанным.  
\- Пусть он меня разложит прямо перед тобой и выебет. Как хочет, во все дыры. Я ему по-всякому дам. А ты будешь смотреть. И если твоя рожа не дрогнет, пока я буду сосать чужой хуй, пока я буду орать под чужим мужиком, хорошо, тогда я признаю, что я - идиот. Что я не прав. Что я все себе придумал. Я встану и уйду, и никогда больше не буду лезть к тебе, трусливый ты пидорас…  
Он ударил его. Хлестко, тяжело, с яростью, которая разливалась в его венах, как жидкий яд.  
Мальчик всхлипнул и замолк. Сердито утерся плечом. Не менее сердито пробормотал:  
\- Вот дать бы тебе в морду в ответ, что б знал. Но ведь рука не поднимется.  
Глубоко вздохнул. Поднял с кресла брошенный пиджак.  
\- Знаешь, а я же в курсе. Всего, про тебя. Он мне все рассказал. Ага. Это было просто. Ты сам мне сказал, что его друг. Сейчас у всех есть какой-то да аккаунт. Фейсбук. Инстаграм. А у него оказался твиттер. Я написал ему в личку, сказал, кто я, сказал, что сплю с тобой, что не понимаю, что с тобой происходит и от этого мне больно. И он со мной встретился. Он рассказал мне про твоего бывшего. Как долго вы были вместе, как он подставил и предал тебя, как тебе пришлось уволиться, как долго полоскали твое имя, и про твою попытку помереть, он тоже мне рассказал. Не ты. Он. Но сплю-то я с тобой. И люблю - тебя. Неужели это было так сложно? Просто рассказать. Все, что с тобой случилось, было хрен знает когда. Может пора перестать ныть и жалеть себя? Может пора было понять, что я – не он. Я - другой, и ты мог хотя бы попробовать мне верить. Хотя бы попытаться. Но ты не захотел.  
Он молчал. Все сказанное было правдой. Все, до единого слова, кроме одного. Он очень хотел верить. Он просто боялся.  
Мальчик усмехнулся, шмыгнул, потер нос.  
\- Да пошел ты, старый дурень. Пошел ты, - процедил сквозь зубы, глядя больным взрослым взглядом. - Живи, как хочешь. Не смею тебе больше в этом мешать.

***

\- Ты его трахал? – заорал он с порога, мужественно удерживаясь о стену: пьяный вдробадан, расхрыстанный и полный праведной ярости. - Смотри мне в глаза и отвечай, мудила! Ты трахал его? А? Сколько раз? Твии-итер у него! Вы посмотрите!  
\- Господи, - друг потянул его, ухватив за рукав. - Заткнись. Не вводи в искушение.  
\- Искушение?! Какое еще искушение? Ты…  
\- Начистить тебе рыло, разумеется. А о чем ты подумал? И не ори. Собаке плохо.  
\- Собаке у него плохо. А мне? Мне хорошо?  
\- И тебе плохо. И собаке. И мне. Всем плохо. Предложил бы выпить, да ты и без меня уже нажрался, как свинья. Зайди же, ради Бога. - Друг все-таки втащил его, несмотря на сопротивление. Пол по дороге в гостиную был к нему нелюбезен: то и норовил вздыбится, мешался под ногами, подсовывая углы и препятствия. Плюхнувшись в кресло, куда его толкнули, вместе с приступом жестокого головокружения он даже испытал облегчение. Наконец-то, под задницей была гавань, и не нужно было держать равновесие.  
\- Что, все испортил? – Друг не выглядел удивленным.  
\- Откуда это ты знаешь? – снова вскинулся он боевым петухом. - Ты…  
\- Да не трахал я его. Выдохни. Просто пытался написать, что бы узнать, как у вас все прошло.  
\- Написать, - тупо эхом отозвался он.  
\- Твиттер, помнишь? - Друг встал и куда-то ушел. Наверное, к своему псу, которому тоже было плохо. Крикнул откуда-то оттуда:  
\- Блевать будешь?  
\- Нет, - выдавил он, прикрывая глаза, но так оказалось хуже, и он старательно вытаращился, пытаясь сфокусироваться. В голове возилась какая-то мысль, раз за разом ускользая, когда он пытался ее обдумать.  
Друг вернулся с пледом и подушкой. Подушку сунул под голову, пледом накрыл его сверху.  
Мысль вдруг поймалась.  
\- Твиттер. Хочу.  
\- Внезапно, - друг даже хмыкнул, всучил ему прохладный стакан с водой. - Ты еще блог заведи, гений. Пей, давай. Там аспирин.  
\- Его, - сердито нахмурился он. - Его твитер. Связаться.  
Друг отчего-то молчал. Он моргнул, пытаясь всмотреться в уплывающее лицо, полное суровой печали.  
\- Ты слегка опоздал, - наконец, сказал друг, пропадая из его поля зрения. – У него больше нет твиттера.

*** 

Спаниель друга тихо умер во сне через пару дней, и он первый раз за много лет увидел, как друг плачет. Он был с ним рядом, пока приехала специальная служба, переждал кремацию и замуровывание маленькой урны, а потом принял предложение по работе, от которого долго отказывался из-за мальчика, и уехал.  
Через месяц, друг показал ему в Скайпе смешного головастого щенка лабрадора.  
\- Не могу, - признался, виновато шевельнув мохнатыми бровями. - Пустота в квартире просто достала. Да и привык уже о ком-то заботиться. Ты вот теперь далеко.  
Он улыбнулся его шутке, одобрил приобретение.  
\- Ну, а ты как? – Друг машинально дразнил щенка мячиком, а тот уже не видимый в экране, рычал с энтузиазмом и видимо пытался отобрать.  
\- А я привыкаю к пустоте в квартире, - тоже пошутил он, и по едва заметно изменившемуся лицу друга, понял, что неудачно. Это внезапно разозлило, но он не успел ничего сказать.  
\- Найди его. Найди и вымоли прощение. И не потому, что пустота в квартире когда-нибудь тебя сожрет. Потому что он этого достоин.  
Когда друг говорил с таким вот серьезным настроем, не язвя и не вворачивая матерные слова, всегда его пронимало. Впрочем, друг тут же исправился, добавив:  
\- И не обосрись в этот раз, а то я тебя, добоеба, знаю.

***

Он не сразу понял, что произошло. Но потом, протерев очки и одев их снова, разглядел. Пруд замерз. Тонкая корка льда покрывала его от берега до берега, припорошенная снегом, гладкая и девственно чистая. Утиный домик, выглядывающий из-за облетевших кустов, казался пустым и мертвым. Он понятия не имел, куда девают уток с наступлением холодов.  
Растерянно сев на скамью, он опять снял очки. Почему-то это показалось дурным знаком. Этот замерзший пруд. И почему ему наивно казалось, что если он будет приходить сюда, как прежде, он снова его увидит? Ведь недели после его возвращения в Лондон шли, но все оставалось по-прежнему: пустынный парк и он, в одиночестве, кормящий неизменно жадных уток.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, - раздалось за спиной.  
Он вздрогнул, медленно обернулся. Мальчик стоял, засунув руки в карманы теплой куртки. На голове у него была вязаная шапка, через плечо висел рюкзак.  
\- Ты тоже, - соизволил выдавить он, разглядывая осунувшееся лицо. Мальчик похудел. Это не сделало его изможденным или больным. Это сделало его острее, взрослее и жестче. И еще красивее. Только глаза у него были нехорошие. Щурящиеся так, словно он давно уже устал смотреть на мир.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - криво хмыкнул мальчик, переступил с ноги на ногу. - А я-то думал, что красавец дальше не куда. В тренажерке от кавалеров отбоя нет. – Помолчал, хмуро поинтересовался: - Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я? – глупо переспросил он, наполняясь игристой радостью от того, что как в сказке, все сбылось, и мальчик наконец-то нашелся.  
\- Нет, я, - по-детски огрызнулся мальчик. – Ну, конечно, ты. Я знаю, что я тут делаю. Шел вот, по делам.  
Звучило фальшиво и не убедительно. Возможно, мальчик за ним следил. Возможно, даже все эти недели, просто не желал подходить.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Я как обычно пришел к нашим уткам.  
\- Сегодня вторник, - угрюмо озадачил его мальчик, глядя исподлобья, ковыряя каблуком ботинка тонкий снег. – Обычно тебя здесь нет по вторникам.  
\- Серьезно? - Он все улыбался и не мог никак привести свой рот в приличное состояние.  
\- Что смешного?  
\- Меня зовут Энтони Гархард. Я профессор антропологии, преподаю в Оксфорде и читаю лекции по всему миру. На самом деле мне пятьдесят три, и я действительно старый дурень, едва не просравший самое лучшее, что могло случиться с моей жизнью. Я прошу прощения. И требую второй шанс.  
Мальчик застыл.  
Он сложил дужки очков, одну за другой и виновато добавил, чуть сморщив нос:  
\- На самом деле, я отлично вижу без них. Просто мне всегда казалось, что они придают необходимую солидность.  
Мальчик открыл и закрыл рот. Поджал губу, пытливо в него всматриваясь. Он, помнивший азбуку его мимики, напрягся, но тут же усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы не напугать, не подтолкнуть к неверному решению. Он просто стоял и ждал.  
Наконец, мальчик вздохнул, улыбнулся, знакомо лучась глазами, и медленно сказал:  
\- Меня зовут Туми. Туми Эрвин. И я, пиздец, по тебе соскучился.

• Имеется ввиду «Beautiful lie» Yoav  
• Уильям Джетни (William Getney) - американский фотограф


End file.
